Brassieres (hereinafter “bra”) are items of clothing that to many wearers are quite personal items. Their selection for purchase is primarily influenced by factors such as the comfort and support the bra provides the wearer. However many models of bras come in varying sizes to accommodate a range of such factors. Other factors that may influence the purchase of a bra are the aesthetic shape of the bra, the purpose for which it may be worn, and the bra color. The way a bra feels may also influence the purchase of a bra. Bra's come in many different materials. Lace, spandex, polyester are all materials that may be used in the construction of a bra. These materials all present a different tactile feel to the bra. Such is a superficial contact characteristic. It may be desirable for a bra to have other characteristics that can be felt, that are not superficial, in order to provide a user with a product that offers different or further factors that may appeal to them.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a brassiere that has zones of different feel that will at least provide the public with a useful choice.